


The Towel Incident

by sabershadowkat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NC-17 naughty story.<br/>Post Dead Man's Party</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Towel Incident

## Part One

 

"Now let's say, for the sake of argument, that I did agree with you," Buffy began. She reached way back and let the football fly. "That in no way means that I'm hot for him." 

Xander caught the ball and ran, Cordelia and Oz hot on his tail. 

"I'm not hot for him, either," Willow said, watching the action. "Not anymore, anyways." 

They watched as Xander was tackled by Cordelia. 

"Hey! No fair! This is touch football not tackle!" Xander said from the ground as Cordelia stood up. 

She smiled sweetly at him. "Of course, Xander. I just couldn't stop myself," she said, mockingly. 

Xander jumped up and tore after her, intent on revenge. 

"I know, why don't we ask Cordelia," Buffy said. "It's not like he's going to join the swim team again, so that option is out. And going to the beach won't do us any good, either." 

"Yeah. He loves those stupid trunks with the whales on them," Willow said. Oz came up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

"Hey, Will," he said. 

Willow smiled at him. 

"I'll talk to her later, then, and see what she can do," Buffy said. 

"See who what can do?" Oz asked. 

"Nothing, sweetie," Willow said. "Just girl stuff." 

"Not for werewolves, either?" Oz asked, giving her sad puppy dog eyes. 

"Not for werewolves, either," she said, laughing. 

Xander and Cordelia approached the group. Xander slung his arm around Buffy's shoulder. "So, Buff, what's the score?" 

"Eww! Get your sweaty, smelly mitts off of me, Xander," Buffy said, removing his arm. "We'll have to postpone the rest of the game for another day. I told Giles I'd meet him for some training." 

"Yeah, and I have to write a paper for English class," Willow said as they started walking towards Cordelia's car. 

As they were walking, Buffy pulled Cordelia aside and asked a favor. Cordelia grinned and nodded. "It shouldn't be too hard. Lucky for you I have a Polaroid in my car." 

 

*****  


 

## Part Two

 

"...coo coo ca choo, Mrs. Robinson. Joltin' Joe has left and gone away. Hey, hey, hey..." Xander sang as he was in the shower. "Where have you gone, Joe Dimagio? Our nation turns its lonely eyes to you. Whoo, whoo, whoo. Whoo, whoo, whoo." 

Ring. Ring. Riiing. 

Xander stopped singing and cocked his head. He heard the phone ring again. He quickly shut off the water, wrapped a towel around his waist and ran to his room. 

"Hello?" he asked, dripping water onto the floor. 

"Xander? It's me, Cordelia," Cordelia said. "Would you mind doing me a favor?" 

"Sure," Xander replied. 

"I think I left a bag on the floor in the corner by the window. Would you check for me?" 

"Just a sec," Xander said. He set down the phone and went to look for the bag. While he was looking, Cordelia peeked in the door, cell phone in hand. She pocketed the phone and got the Polaroid ready, ducking back out into the hall. 

Xander, not finding anything, went back to the phone. "Cordy?" 

Xander's back was too the door. Cordelia snaked her hand in and grabbed the towel, then snapped a picture. 

"Aaah!" Xander yelled, when his towel disappeared. He started to turn around when he heard the distinctive sound of a Polaroid. He dove for the side of the bed and peered over the top. "Cordelia!!!" 

Cordelia snickered and held the towel in her hands. "My, my, Xander. Missing something?" 

"That wasn't very nice!" Xander said, searching the floor for something to wear. 

"Au contraire. It was _very_ nice," Cordelia said. "Very nice indeed." 

She entered the room, shut and locked the door, and set the towel, camera and her purse on the desk. She slowly walked over to the side of the bed where Xander was hiding. 

Xander started to blush. "Uh, Cordelia. You might not want to come over hear, seeing as I'm stark naked." 

"Oh, but Xander. That's the reason I am coming over there," Cordelia said seductively. Xander gulped. He slowly stood up, pulling the comforter around him. 

Cordelia walked right up to him and ran her hands through his wet hair. She then let her hands trail down his arms and back up, feeling his biceps. "Mmm. Nice." She continued her exploration, running her hands along his chest, his abs, his stomach and then up his back. 

"Cordelia?" Xander croaked. 

"Even better then I remember," Cordelia said leaning in for a kiss. She pressed her body up against his nearly naked one. Xander groaned in his throat. She maneuvered both of them to the bed and pushed Xander onto it, following him down. She moved her kiss down his neck and onto his chest, teasing him. 

Xander inhaled sharply, becoming very aroused. Cordelia felt his arousal under the comforter and ground herself up against it. Xander groaned again and pulled her up to his mouth, kissing her savagely. He brought one hand to Cordelia's breast, rubbing his thumb against her nipple, causing it to peak. 

Cordelia stopped kissing Xander and sat up, straddling his hips. He looked hungrily at her and ran his hands up and down her legs. She quickly removed her top and bra and leaned over to him. 

Xander took Cordelia's nipple into his mouth, teasing her, then moved onto her other breast. Cordelia held his head to her breast as the sensations overwhelmed her. 

Suddenly, Xander flipped them over, causing the comforter to fall to the floor. He rubbed against Cordelia, kissing her passionately. She ran her hands up and down his back, using her nails. He inhaled sharply, then broke off the kiss, moving his hands to her waistband. He quickly removed her jeans and panties, then knelt in between her legs, kissing her inner thighs. 

Cordelia moaned and grabbed the sheets, twisting them in her hands. Xander continued to kiss and lick her thighs before moving to her core. He flicked her clit with his tongue, causing Cordelia to arch off the bed. Undaunted, the latched onto her clit and proceeded to lick and suck her into a frenzy. He inserted first one finger, then two, never stopping his ministrations on her womanhood. Cordelia spun out of control, writhing on the bed and making whimpering noises as she climaxed. 

Xander moved up her body and kissed her, positioning himself between her legs, his cock throbbing. He rubbed the head against her slick pussy, causing Cordelia to jump, then move her hips erotically. He positioned himself in her opening and paused, looking her in the eyes. "Cordelia?" 

Cordelia took the decision away from him by grabbing his hips and yanking him forward, causing him to thrust into her at an alarming rate. She screamed out in pain and pleasure and began to move her hips. 

Xander was startled by her actions, but quickly recovered, moving into the age old rhythmic pattern. He held himself up by his arms, looking down at her face. He brought them closer and closer to the edge, speeding up the tempo, the sound of their bodies creating more excitement. 

"Xander..." Cordelia gasped as she flew into another orgasm. Xander followed her quickly with his own orgasm, thrusting into her deeply as he emptied himself, his cock pulsing while her muscles spasmed around it. 

Cordelia pulled Xander down on top of her and kissed him. He rolled over, pulling her with him, so she was on top. She stopped kissing him and leaned back, feeling his hardening cock inside of her. She smiled at him wickedly and started to move her hips back and forth. 

Xander closed his eyes in pleasure. "Cordelia..." he groaned. 

She picked up the pace, rubbing herself against him, and quickly they both orgasmed a second time. Cordelia collapsed upon him. 

A few minutes later, Xander pulled out of Cordelia and settled her next to him on the bed, holding her close, stroking her hair and not saying anything. He thought happily about what they just did and how wonderful it had been, but at the same time, he was concerned with the consequences. He knew she was on the pill, so he wasn't worried about an unexpected pregnancy. He was mainly worried about the change in their relationship. They had never gone this far before. Not even close to this far. And it was his first time. He worried about his performance and if he pleasured her enough. 

Cordelia shifted in his arms and looked up at him. She saw the worry etched into his face. She moved up and kissed him tenderly. "That was the most wonderful thing I have ever felt," she whispered. 

Xander's face immediately changed and he smiled at her. "Really?" 

"Yes, really," she said. "It's not everyday that a woman can lose her virginity and have it feel so incredibly...incredible." 

Xander looked at her. "That was your first time?" 

"Yes, silly, it was," she said, moving off the bed and pulling on her clothes. They had promised to meet the rest of the Slayerettes at the Bronze soon. 

"Oh," Xander said, not moving. "But I thought that since you were on the pill and...never mind." 

"Oh, Xander," Cordelia said, shaking her head at him. "There are other reasons for taking the pill. I know that I was aggressive, but you looked sooo good in that towel, all wet." She smiled naughtily at him. "Now, come on. We're suppose to be going to the Bronze." 

Xander stood up, embarrassed that he thought what he did. He moved to his dresser and put on a pair of boxers. "Um...sorry," he said. 

Cordelia walked up behind him and put her arms around him. "I love you," she whispered. 

Xander turned around and held her tight. "I love you, too," he said, kissing her gently. 

"Now, let's get you something decent to wear, for once," Cordelia said, moving to his closet. 

 

*****  


 

"Wow, Xander! Nice duds!" Buffy said as Xander and Cordelia slid into the stools at their usual table at the Bronze. 

Xander smiled. "Thanks. I...uh...had a little help." 

"Well, I figured, if we were going to be seen in public together today, Xander needed to meet my standards," Cordelia said laughing. "Oh, by the way Buffy. I have something for you." She reached down into her purse and pulled out an envelope and handed it to Buffy, grinning slyly. "C'mon, Xander, let's dance." 

Buffy opened the envelope and took out the Polaroid. "Hubba, hubba," she said, looking over at Willow. "Check this out, Will." 

Willow stopped watching Oz play with the band and went over to Buffy and looked over her shoulder. "Wow. He’s a hottie," she said, giggling. 

"Who would have knew that under all those clothes lay _this_!" Buffy said, giggling as well. 

They both looked out onto the dance floor at Xander, then back at the picture. "I wonder how she got it?" Willow asked. 

"Oh, I think I know, judging by the way they are dancing right now," Buffy said, a smile on her face. "Let's just say, there is a reason she was able to dress him." 

"Oh...oh!" Willow said, blushing. "Oh my." 

"What?" Xander asked as he and Cordelia went back to the table. "Why are you looking at me like that?" 

"Oh, nothing, Xander," Buffy said, quickly putting the picture away. "We were just wondering if you were a boxers or a briefs man. Cordelia?" 

"Oh, definitely boxers," Cordelia said, grinning. "All the way." 

Xander blushed bright red as the girls burst out laughing. 

 

## The End


End file.
